


Christmas Comes to Hazzard County

by honeyandginger (l_ostsheep3)



Category: Dukes Of Hazzard: 1979, Television - Fandom, The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types, slash fiction - Fandom
Genre: Adult Situations, Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ostsheep3/pseuds/honeyandginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.</p><hr/><p>This was originally posted on a different archive under my other name, Ruby Jade</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Comes to Hazzard County

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This was originally posted on a different archive under my other name, Ruby Jade

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

  


The town square was aglow with the lights of the season, the shop bells ringing merrily as the doors opened and closed, shoppers going quickly in and out, laden with packages. T'was the season, after all. The young man watched the shoppers, feeling the heft of his own packages. Presents for his friends and family, even though this year was a bit lean. When you made your living from a farm, gifts tended to be a bit on the inexpensive side - though this year seemed worse than others to him. He was thinking of the gifts he'd really like to give, a new bow for Luke, a new truck to Jesse, and a new set of matching earrings and a necklace for Daisy. 

The small wrapped package for Daisy was the closest he'd come to getting his family what he'd really like to - and even those were paste gems, not the real deal. But they were a light blue, and sparkled, so he hoped that Daisy would enjoy them. 

With a sigh, the young man headed to the car where he was supposed to meet his older cousin. He spotted the vehicle about a block away, not hard to do in Atlanta when yours was the only orange racecar around. The sight brought a true smile to the blonde's face, one much less bittersweet than the sight of all the shoppers bustling around the square. 

Square might have been a little bit of an exaggeration. It wasn't at all like the town square in Hazzard. This one was bigger, for one - the cops would have no trouble following the orange stock car around it. There was a large park right in the middle, decorated up for the season. Light displays lined the walkways, there were deer outlined in white, ice skaters done in many colors, snowmen and of course, Santa and his reindeer. The gazebo in the center was completely outlined in white lights, with wreaths hanging on all the poles, and what looked to be an orchestra tuning up, getting ready to play some Christmas carols, no doubt.

The young man leaned against the driver's door of the car and watched it all, feeling a bit detached. The lack of money for presents, the stress that never having enough money caused at home and a general feeling of worry tugged at his mind...it was kind of hard to get into the holiday spirit when you couldn't do as much for your family and give the kind of gifts you'd really like.

The hand on his shoulder startled the young man and he turned quickly and then sighed with relief when he saw who it was "Oh, it's just you." He chuckled a bit.

"Who were you expecting, a Christmas elf?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Well, you never know, some of the ones we saw at the mall were kinda cute."

"Oh you..." Luke gave Bo a look "You done with your shopping?" 

"Yeah, we just got to get that new tool box for Cooter" 

Luke nodded, "Yeah, we'll get that before we leave town. Come on, it's early yet, let's go grab a bite to eat."

"We should probably be getting home, Luke, I'm sure Daisy kept something warm for us." Bo said, thinking of the money that a meal out would cost them, money they could ill afford.

"We're not going home."

Bo turned and stared at him "What do you mean, ‘not going home?'"

"Just what I said. Come on, just get in the car and drive." Luke answered cryptically, heading around to the passenger side.

"How am I supposed to drive, if I don't know where to go?" Bo asked, sliding in the window of the driver's side, the doors of the car having been welded shut for strength when racing.

Luke chuckled "Don't worry, I'll tell ya where to go, now drive!" 

"Yes, sir..." Bo answered, then laughed a bit at Luke's tone and put the car into drive, pulling out onto the street.

After a series of turns, Luke directed Bo to pull into the parking lot of a low-end motel. There was a diner attached, decorated with gaudy colored lights on the outside, gaudy snow sprayed on the inside of the window, and a huge blinking sign that said "Merry Christmas!" The hotel decorations were only a little less gaudy. Each door had a wreath that was probably new when Bo was in diapers, and the lights outside the rooms alternated red and green bulbs. The walk leading to the office was lined in candy-cane lights.

"Welcome to our home away from home." Luke said as he led the way to the office.

  
"Luke, what are we doing here?" 

"I'll tell you in a few minutes." 

Bo shook his head and followed Luke into the small, cluttered motel office.

"Luke! Oh, man, is it good to see you!" Said an older blond man who came out of the door behind the check-in desk in response to the bell jingling over the door.

"Hi, Kyle," Luke said in greeting as Bo stared at his cousin curiosity in his deep blue eyes. "How are you?"

"Great, just great! What are you doing here?"  
  
"My cousin and I need a place to stay for a couple of nights. I happened to remember that you ran this place...so...got anything?"  
  


"Yeah, I got a room you can use for a couple of nights." Kyle answered with a smile "It's not too busy this time of year, most folks stay with family. I'll let you have it for $35 a night."

"We'll take it." 

"Good, good. And you'll have supper with us tomorrow. Mindy and the kids will be thrilled to see you." Kyle answered, passing a registration book and key across the counter.  
  
"We'd love to." Luke answered, signing the book and then glancing to Bo. "Oh, where the heck are my manners. Kyle, this here's my cousin, Bo. Bo, Kyle and I were in the Marine's together."

  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Bo said, flashing the slightly older blond a smile.

"Very nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Kyle shot Luke a grin.

"Yeah, mostly about what a pain you are." Luke answered, nudging Bo in the shoulder and shooting a mild glare at his friend.

All three men chuckled at that, and then Luke slapped Bo on the shoulder on his way out of the office. "Come on, Cousin, I promised you food, and an explanation. See you later, Kyle." 

"Later, Luke." Kyle answered, turning toward the inside door, heading in to his apartment to tell his wife about their newest customers.

"Okay, now what the heck is going on, Lukas? And just how the heck are we affording $35 a night in a hotel?" Bo asked as Luke let them into the hotel room.

"Easy, Cousin." Luke answered as he flicked on the light, and noted the two double beds up against the left-hand wall, and the door leading to the bathroom in back, everything spotlessly clean, even if older.

"Sorry, just..." Bo paused, not sure how to word his question, "We decided to keep Christmas cheap this year, and now you're putting us up in a motel...I don't get it."

"I told you earlier that I had someone to go see, right?" Luke asked, taking a seat on the nearest bed.

"Yeah, you mentioned that." Bo answered as he took a seat next to his cousin.

"Well, I went to see another old Marine buddy of mine. He runs a farm store a few miles from here. He's had trouble getting people to work this season, so he called me up. When we served together, he heard all my talk about growing up in Hazzard and knew I knew my way around a farm. And he knew that I had a cousin who was equally as handy on the farm. So he asked if we'd be interested in working for a few days before Christmas. I told him yes."

"Without even asking me if I wanted to?" Bo asked, staring at his cousin in disbelief.

"Will you?" Luke asked, turning bright blue eyes on his cousin.

Bo caught Luke's eyes...and sighed, finding it impossible to say no to anything his cousin asked of him. "You know I will. So what's the deal?"

"We're working now through the 24th, that's only 6 days, then we're back on the 26th and 27th to help with clean-up and the post holiday sales. For 8 days work, we'll each earn $800."

"$800!? Whoa!"

"Yeah, I figure that if we each allow ourselves a little bit more toward Christmas, and eat cheap, after paying for the room we should clear about $1000, which will really help Jesse going into the New Year." 

"Yeah, it will. So what are we going to be doing?"

"Helping out on the sales floor, loading bags into cars, answering questions. He has a few full-time cashiers, so we don't have to learn that. But his sales help has really been cut this year. Most of the guys he had working there during the summer were college kids and they're not able to work this season. We pretty much have to help people figure out what to buy their kids that are into horses, or help women decide which snow-blower to get for their husband."

"What does Jesse think of all this? He and Daisy will have to handle the farm while we're gone."

"He's glad we have a chance to make some money" Luke paused, turning worried blue eyes on Bo. "We need it, cousin. I think things are worse than he's been letting on."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too." Bo answered, hanging his head and sighing.

"Come on, let's go get some supper." Luke said, standing and clasping his cousin on the shoulder briefly. "I'm starved."

"What about clothes and stuff?" Bo asked, following his cousin outside.

"Check the trunk." Luke answered with a grin.

"You knew!" Bo answered, jogging over to the General Lee and popping open the trunk, laughing when he saw the two duffle bags inside.

"I told you he called me. Me going over there today was mostly a formality...kind of an interview in reverse. He needs the help and wanted to see if I thought we could do it."

"Well.... guess you roped me proper, now didn't you?" Bo asked, giving Luke a grin.

"Yeah, I guess" Luke answered, chuckling, glad that the dark night hid his blush at that comment.

After having a filling, and not overly expensive, meal at the diner, the cousins brought in their bags and dropped them on the floor near the small TV stand. Bo flipped on the TV, grimacing as a sickeningly sweet movie came on. Picking up the remote he flopped on one of the beds and started changing channels. 

"Hey, that looked good" Luke said, flopping on the other bed.

Bo backed up a channel " Luke, it's a Charlie Brown Christmas!" Bo chuckled.

"I know, I haven't seen it since we were kids" Luke answered.

"Oh, fine..." Bo responded dropping the remote and settling back to watch, having to laugh at his macho older cousin watching animated Christmas specials.

"What are you laughing at?" Luke asked, glancing at his blond cousin.

"You." Bo chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you think this is funny.... how about...." Luke picked up a pillow and heaved it at his cousin, laughing. "This!" 

"Phhhhhht!" Bo sputtered around the pillow, laughing, "You're going to get it, Duke!" Bo grabbed up the pillow, jumped off the bed and walloped his cousin in the face. 

  
Luke had seen the move coming and grabbed another pillow in defense. He thumped Bo back, hard, bringing the blond down onto the bed with him. Laughing and sputtering they continue the pillow fight until they were both too exhausted to move. 

Finally, Bo settled down on the pillow he'd been using to attack Luke, and grinned over at his cousin. "Thanks, I think I needed that."  
  


"I don't think you were the only one." Luke answered, flopping on his own pillow next to his cousin, reaching over to ruffle Bo's hair.

"Hey!" Bo laughed.

"Gotcha" Luke answered with a laugh.

"Well, I think we missed Charlie Brown, but it looks like the Grinch is up next."  
  
"I always liked that one better anyway."  
  
"You would." Bo answered, grinning at his cousin before settling in to watch the cartoon.

An hour later, at the end of the show, Luke stretched lazily. "Mmm...good show, I forgot just how much of a lesson it had." Luke commented. The only answer he received was a soft snore from his cousin. Luke turned to look at Bo, his eyes remaining riveted on the sleeping blond..."Aw, little cousin..." he whispered standing and grabbing the quilt from the second bed. He covered his cousin then crawled in next to him, and put a protective arm around the younger man, sleeping much like they had as children. 

Bo opened his eyes the next morning to bright sunlight streaming into the room blinking he looked around, disoriented. He didn't remember where he was or what he was doing, until he noticed his cousin, standing next to the TV, a Styrofoam cup in his hand. 

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Luke said, chuckling. "I got you some coffee from the diner, we need to get going, the store opens at 9 and I told Mike we'd be there by 8 to get the grand tour."

"What time is it?" Bo asked groggily, glancing at the clock on the stand between the two beds.

"7:15, enough time for you to get a shower, a cup of coffee and be somewhat awake when we get there."  
  
"Ha, ha, Luke." Bo answered, swinging his long legs out of the bed, heading into the bathroom with a yawn, stripping as he went, propriety having gone out the window a long time ago with cousins who shared everything. Though he might not have been quite so quick to strip, if he had caught the look his cousin gave him. 

Ten minutes later, Bo exited the bathroom, wrapped only in a skimpy towel. Luke kept his eyes averted, staring at the newspaper he'd picked up at the diner, though he couldn't have told you what the article he was looking at was about. 

Bo dressed quickly and then picked up the cup of coffee Luke had left for him and took a long sip of the bitter brew, a look of pure bliss crossing his features. "Mmmmmm.... now that's coffee"

"Yeah, it is pretty darn good." Luke answered, folding the newspaper and looking over at his cousin. "Well, you cleaned up nice."  
  


"You're a riot today, ain't ya?" Bo asked, grinning.

"That's me, the Johnny Carson of Hazzard County." Luke answered, blue eyes crinkling as he grinned.

"I guess that makes me Ed McMahon..." Bo said, catching Luke off-guard, making them both chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess." Luke laughed, grinning. "Come on, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Bo answered, slipping into his denim jacket and following Luke out to the car, tossing the keys to his cousin."

Luke caught the keys and blinked at his cousin. "You're actually letting me drive?"

"Well, you know where we're going." Bo answered, slipping a bit awkwardly into the passenger side of the car.

"Okay" Luke said, getting in on the driver's side, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later the boys pulled up in front of a wood barn that had been turned into a store. A porch, supported by dark, rough-hewn beams, had been added to the front of the barn, a few chairs made from the same type of wood were scattered on the porch, it looked relaxing and comfortable, nothing like your typical store. The greenery wrapped around the porch railing added a festive touch, without being garish or jarring.

"Nice place" Bo said as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, he did a good job, probably saved this place from destruction." 

"I'm glad, it's too nice to be torn down." Bo answered with a nod, looking around as he followed Luke inside.

The festive atmosphere continued inside, ribbons were tied around snow blowers and a few smaller tractors. Trees with ornaments hanging from them lined the main aisle. The end of the aisle displays had signs picturing wreaths and Santa's, the prices written in red and green marker. 

As the boys looked around they couldn't help but feel right at home, there was hardly anything in there that they didn't know something about - horse saddles, cattle halters, lawn tractors, they'd dealt with all of them, growing up and working along-side their uncle.

Luke led his cousin to the back of the store and knocked on a door set in the back wall. At the muffled _come in_ he opened it and led the way inside.

The dark-haired man sitting at the desk set up in the corner of the office looked up as the door opened, his smile widening as he saw who it was. "Luke! Just in time. I'm really glad you could help." He said, standing up from the wooden desk in the corner and coming over to shake the Duke's hands. "And you must be Bo, Luke's told me a lot about you." 

At this, Bo shot his cousin a questioning look, which his dark-haired cousin completely missed; so intent was he on glaring at the other dark-haired man. "So, what do you want us to do today?" Luke asked, giving his friend a tight, forced smile.

"Well, go ahead and take a look around, one of my other salesmen, Josh, is supposed to be here soon, he'll show you the ropes."

Luke and Bo both nodded. "Okay." 

"I'm really glad you guys could help out, it'll take a load off, over the next few days."  
  
"We're really glad for the work, Mike, thanks again," Luke answered, the smile he gave his friend now more genuine

"It's a win-win, then." Mike said, heading back to his desk, intent on going over the books in preparation for the end of the year. 

"Come on, Cousin" Luke said, leading the way back onto the sales floor. 

The day went well, and quickly. It was 6 o'clock and the store was closing before they knew it. Mike approached them as they were shrugging into their coats in the back room.

"Well, the customer's certainly seemed to like you." The grin he shot at both of them made it plain that he meant the female customer's in particular.

"Well, anything to keep them coming back - so much the better if we just have to show up and look good." Luke answered, smiling, nearly laughing aloud as he saw Bo blush.

"Well, I'll expect you both back here tomorrow at 9, looking just as dashing as you did today. Keep those customer's coming in right before Christmas."  
  
"You got it, boss" Luke said, laughing, then clapping Bo on the shoulder. "Come on, cousin, I'm hungry, so I know you must be starving."  
  
"Yeah, I could eat a horse...or like one anyway." Bo said, laughing.

"I'm sure Mindy will be glad to see it, if I recall correctly, she appreciates people who appreciate her cooking." Luke said, leading the way out to the General Lee, though letting Bo drive this time.

"I'd almost forgotten about that." Bo chuckled, "I guess I'm not used to working like that, all day." 

"Yeah, there's a little more down-time on the farm, especially this time of the year. But, it's good knowing that we're earning some real money too."

"Yeah it is." Bo answered, pulling out onto the road and heading back for the motel.

An hour later found the boys knocking on the door to the apartment behind the motel office. The door was opened by a woman about Bo's age, dark blond hair pulled back from her face with large barrettes on either side. She flashed a smile at the dark-haired cousin, grinning. "Luke!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug. "Mm...it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, Mindy." Luke answered, returning the hug, then stepping back to take a look at her.

She laughed "The last time I saw you I was huge with our 3rd daughter."

"Yeah, I remember. How is she?"

"She's two, so she's a terror. But come on in, you can see for yourself." She said, stepping back so the two men could enter. "Kyle just went to fix a sink in one of the rooms, he'll be back in a few minutes."

"That's okay." Luke said, laughing as Mindy was bombarded by 3 little girls, the oldest about 6. "Aw, they're cute" 

"Thanks." Mindy said, smiling in obvious pride "Girls, I'd like you to meet a friend of daddy's. This is Luke Duke."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Luke" The oldest said. "I'm Cindy."

"Hi, Cindy." Luke answered, crouching down to shake hands with the little girl, smiling as she flashed him a smile and giggled.

"This is my sister, Susie...and the baby is Candy." Cindy said, introducing her sisters, then looked at Bo and pointed. "Who's he?"  
  
"Cindy!" Mindy scolded, "That's not polite."  
  


"Sorry, Mr. Luke." Cindy said hanging her head and then looking up through long blond lashes at the elder Duke.

"It's okay, Cindy. This is my cousin, Bo."  
  


"Hi, Cindy. It's a pleasure to meet you" Bo said, going down to one knee and holding out a hand to the little girl. 

"Hi, Mr. Bo." Cindy smiled shyly, shaking Bo's hand.

"Bo, what am I gonna do with you?" Luke laughed, teasing.

Bo looked at Luke without comprehension for a second, then got the joke and started laughing.

  
"What's so funny?" Cindy asked.

"It's nothing, Sweetheart. Why don't you take your sisters into the living room and play for a few minutes?" Mindy said, laughing.

  
"Yes, Mamma." Cindy said, taking each of her sisters by a hand and leading them into the next room.

Luke watched them go, smiling at them, then glancing at his cousin, shrugging.

"So, I'm guessing you don't have kids yet, Luke?"

"No, Mindy, I'm still single."

"My sister's still looking" Mindy teased.

"Mindy..." Luke gave her a long-suffering look.

"Okay, okay, I give." Mindy laughed. "Come on in the kitchen, we can have coffee and talk until Kyle gets back."

"Sounds good." Luke answered, following as Mindy led the way into the small kitchen. 

Mindy poured three cups of coffee and put the cream and sugar in the middle of the table, then placed a mug before each cousin before settling in her seat, looking at Bo.

"So, you are the famous Bo Duke. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Famous Bo Duke?" Bo asked, looking to his cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"Um...well..." Luke stammered, then grinned, "I talk about family a lot, you know that."

"Uh-huh" Bo answered.

Just then the door opened and in walked Kyle. "You don't know how glad I am to see you, buddy." Luke said to Kyle, laughing "saved by the door, as it were."

"Mindy, were you giving these nice gentlemen a hard time?" Kyle asked, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Of course I was." She answered, laughing.

  
"Good for you!" Kyle said, laughing and greeting the cousins with handshakes.

Dinner was a lively affair, with Cindy giving a detailed recount of the last day of school before her break, which had been that day. The cousins talked about their first day of work and the adults spent time getting caught up, or in Bo's case, getting to know each other. Dinner was followed by dessert and coffee, then the adults settled in the living room to talk some more, once the girls had been put to bed. 

"I'm glad you stumbled your way over here, Luke" Kyle said, as the party was winding down.

"So am I. It's good to be working for some real money, not that farming isn't good, but...." Luke shrugged.

"But it's not something that makes a whole lot of money - and I imagine it can be lonely."  
  
Luke glanced at his cousin, who was across the room, likely as not flirting with Mindy. "Not so much." He said, smiling at Bo. "I have my cousin, and the rest of my family."

"Yeah, that's true. I don't know what I'd do without Mindy, she's my rock."

"I know that feeling." Luke answered quietly, smiling at Bo.

"Luke." Kyle said quietly. "I think it's time you made a decision."

  
"I know...I just ain't sure yet what that decision's going to be."

"Go with your heart - it won't lead you wrong."

Luke nodded thoughtfully, giving Kyle a half-smile then turning to pay attention to Mindy and Bo again. "Come on, cousin, work comes early tomorrow."  
  


"Yeah." Bo answered with a small yawn.

"We'll have to do this again before you head back to Hazzard for good." Mindy said as she and Bo joined the others.

"Yeah, we will." Luke answered, leaning over to give Mindy a quick hug. "Thank you." 

"My pleasure. Stop by any time you like."

"We might take you up on that." Luke said, smiling at her.

  
"Good" Kyle answered for the both of them, slipping his arm around his wife.

"'Night." Luke said, guiding Bo to the door with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks again!" Bo said, looking back to the couple.

"Come again soon!" The young couple answered, watching their guests leave with a smile. 

"Ah, that was a good meal" Luke sighed, falling back onto the bed in their room a few minutes later.

"Yeah, it was" Bo responded, pulling back the covers on the second bed.

"I'm beat."

"Mmm...same here." Bo said, slipping out of his shirt and jeans, tossing them on the chair near the bathroom door. 

Luke watched from the corner of his eye as Bo slipped into bed, half thinking about throwing a pillow at him, but he knew he was too tired tonight, and likely so was Bo. With a sigh, Luke stood and stripped, sliding into his own bed and turning out the light. "'Night, cousin."

"'Night, Luke." Bo answered, voice already half-muzzy with sleep.

The next few days fairly flew by, the cousins going to work early, and coming home to the motel after putting in nearly 10 hour days by the time the store was cleaned up. But they felt good for the work - it was good to see the enjoyment of the shoppers as they found the right present for someone. It brought back some of Bo's usual holiday spirit, seeing people getting into the joy of the season. 

The only thing he couldn't figure out was why Mike and Kyle, and occasionally Mindy, would give him strange looks when they saw him. And once, when Luke went to see Mindy and Kyle and Bo was too tired to go, Luke came back and Bo could feel Luke staring at him as he laid on the bed watching a television show. 

On Christmas Eve the store closed at 3, and Bo and Luke headed for the General, ready to head home for a night in their own beds. They had reserved the motel room again, for the next day and were leaving most of their things there, but were glad to be heading out on the highway. 

"I've kind of missed this." Bo said to Luke as he pointed the General toward home, after stopping for a couple of last minute gifts, including the toolbox for Cooter, and something that Luke was being very cagey about. 

"I have too, though I can't help but think of the money we're going to get from Mike in a couple of days."  
  
"I know" Bo sighed. "Real money, for real work. Not that the farm isn't, but...."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Do you ever think about that? I mean leaving the farm and getting a real job."

"I haven't much, until this week. I like what we're doing, and I think we're good at it. If there was a way to make enough money to help Uncle Jesse and still help him run the farm, I think I might consider it." Luke said, after a few thoughtful moments.

"Yeah, pretty much what I'd been thinking too." Bo answered, going quiet as he paid attention to the road heading toward Hazzard, and home.

When the General Lee pulled into the yard at the Duke farm later that evening, the cousins sat in the car and gazed at the house for a long moment, smiling at the Christmas lights outlining the door and the electric candles in the windows. 

Their quiet moment was broken as Daisy came flying out the door, yelling their names. "Luke! Bo!" 

"Hey Cousin!" Luke laughed as he slid from the car and, put his arms around her. She hugged him, hard, then fairly bounced over to Bo. 

"Bo!" 

"Hey, Honey." Bo smiled, returning Daisy's enthusiastic hug, stepping back and putting his arm around her as Jesse approached them.

"Howdy, Boys." 

"Hi, Uncle Jesse." Luke gave his uncle a warm smile.

"It's good to have you boys home"

"It's good to be home, Uncle Jesse." Bo said, smiling at his uncle.

"Well, don't let's just stand here, we got food inside." Jesse said gruffly, turning and heading back into the house.

Bo kept his arm around Daisy as they headed inside, not catching the pained look that was shot at him by Luke. 

Later that night, after a good supper and time with the family, Bo and Luke were in their own room, settled in their own beds.

"Luke, you awake?" Bo asked, after tossing and turning for about an hour.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Luke answered with a sigh.

"So ‘m I." Bo said.

Luke laughed. "I kinda guessed that."

Bo gave a wry laugh before speaking again, "Is it just me, or does it seem weird to be here?"

"It's not just you. It does feel a bit weird, though part of me is glad to be home."

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I know, "he sighed, knowing that sleep wasn't going to come easy.

Luke heard the sigh and thought for a moment, then sat up and moved over to the other bed, nudging his cousin over. "Lemme in."

"Luke, what are you doin'?" Bo asked, though he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, when we were kids, we always snuggled when we couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, but we ain't kids now."

"No, that's true." Luke answered, with a small sigh "If you want me to leave..." He half-offered.

"Nah, just don't be surprised if I smoosh you during the night."

"I won't." Luke said with a laugh as he turned on his side and spooned up around Bo.

Bo sighed as Luke's arms went around him and he found himself snuggling back against his cousin, sleep coming quickly for the young blond as he felt the love and protection of his older cousin.

Sleep wasn't quite as quick to come for Luke, his heart was pounding as he held his cousin and felt the younger man fall asleep.

The next day dawned bright and clear, a perfect Christmas day. Bo was once again woken to light streaming in the window, only this time there was a warm body at his back, and an arm around his waist. His breath hitched as he remembered the night before and Luke settling in with him. 

"Mmm...." A quiet, sleepy voice behind Bo murmured.

"Luke...come on, we need to get up." Bo said quietly, though he didn't want to move.

"Hmmm?" 

"It's Christmas morning, we need to get up and go have breakfast and presents."

Luke sighed, not wanting to let the younger man go. Then he gave Bo a warm squeeze around the waist and sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes with his palms. The cousins got dressed, pretty much without looking at each other, internal battles being fought within each man.

Bo and Luke were grinning as they entered the kitchen, the warm scents of home tickling their noses. The table was covered with all of their favorite breakfast foods, eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast...it was a feast, and there was an extra place set next to Daisy's at the table. 

  
"Merry Christmas, Daisy." Bo said, smiling at his cousin as she handed him a cup of coffee and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks"

"You're welcome, Sugar." She grinned, picked up a second cup of coffee and greeted Luke the same way.

"What'd we do to deserve this?" Luke asked, smiling at Daisy after wishing her a Merry Christmas and thanking her for the coffee.

"Just...missed you."

Luke raised an eyebrow at Daisy, but didn't say anything more because just then the door opened and in came Jesse, and to the cousin's surprise, Cooter.

"Merry Christmas!" Cooter said with a laugh as he came in the door, a large shopping bag in hand.

"Merry Christmas, Cooter!" The three cousins answered in unison, with a laugh.

"Have a seat, guys, breakfast is ready." Daisy said, pouring coffee for both Jesse and Cooter as everyone took their places at the table. 

  
Jesse said a Christmas blessing then they all started talking at once, as the meal got under way. The chatter was lively, getting the boys caught up on what had been going on around town while they were in Atlanta, and them sharing a few of the more interesting moments from their time away. 

"You looking forward to going back?" Cooter asked, sipping his coffee and looking at Luke as the lively chatter wound down toward the end of the meal.

Luke just looked at Cooter for a moment then slowly nodded. "I'm looking forward to finishing the job we started. And to getting paid for the work we've done."

"But you wouldn't think of leaving Hazzard, would you?" Daisy asked, sounding almost like she was in a panic.

"Now, Daisy, let's not talk about that today, its Christmas. Let's just enjoy our family and save that discussion for another time." Jesse said softly.

"Yes, Sir." Daisy answered, getting up to clear plates away and start washing the dishes.

Bo watched his cousin, then got up and gathered a few more dishes, heading to the sink to help her with the morning chore.

"Bo, you don't have to help, you've been working all week, you deserve a day off."  
  
"It's fine, Daisy, I don't mind at all." Bo said, wiping a plate with a kitchen towel and putting it into the cupboard.

"Thanks." Daisy answered, leaning over to kiss Bo on the cheek.

"Welcome." Bo gave her a warm smile then began to hum a Christmas carol as they worked through the small pile of breakfast dishes.

Luke couldn't help but watch his cousins, not catching the questioning look that Cooter gave him as he sipped his coffee.

Once the breakfast dishes were washed, everyone gathered around the tree, sipping coffee and talking. You would have thought there were four kids in the house, rather than five adults, to hear the excitement when Jesse announced that it was time for presents.

Jesse laughed, watching his ‘kids' enjoy the holiday. "Okay, Bo, why don't you grab that one, right there, it's for both you and Luke, and I don't want to hear any fighting over it."

"Yes, Sir." Bo picked up the present offering it to Luke.

"Nah, you go ahead, cousin."  
  
"Come on, we'll open it together." Bo said, putting the package between them. Once Luke had grabbed one end of the paper, and Bo the other, they counted to three and tore the wrapping, laughing with delight as the present was revealed.

"Jesse, it's perfect!" Luke said, laughing.

  
"Well, I know how much you boys like music, and I know your old radio got knocked over and then stepped on in the barn. Ya might want to keep this one in your room." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, I think we will. Thank you, Uncle Jesse." 

"Yeah, thank you very much." Bo agreed.

"You're welcome." Jesse smiled at his boys, glad to give them some enjoyment. The radio wasn't expensive, but it was something he figured they both would enjoy.

"Okay, you next, Daisy..." Jesse said, pointing out a present...

The gift giving went on for quite some time, the family taking time to exclaim over each present, so that even the small pile that there was during this lean year felt like a lot. 

Along with the radio, Bo got a hand-knitted scarf from Daisy, a new set of guitar strings from Luke (he'd been saying for months that he needed them, but wouldn't let himself buy any), and a book on famous racecars from Cooter. 

Luke found himself with a new quiver, and enough arrows to fill it, from Bo, a pair of knitted mittens from Daisy, and a pair of tickets to the Atlanta 500 from Cooter, which came with the admonition to take whoever he felt like. 

The presents were all very much enjoyed and admired - Daisy loved the set of jewelry that Bo gave her. And the new scarf and mitten set from Luke. From Cooter she received a collectible tin of Christmas candy, along with a collectible horse that he had found in Atlanta. The new robe given to her by Jesse was clearly her favorite though, it was a mint green plush, with a bit of darker green embroidery over the lapel. 

And Cooter loved his new toolbox, as well as the set of wrenches that Jesse had gotten to go with the box he knew his boys were getting. And he made Daisy blush when he kissed her cheek to thank her for the new shirt she had sewn for him. 

Jesse was tickled pink with the photo album that everyone had put together for him. That and the new set of western books that were given to him by the group were more than he wanted, more than he expected, and he was very glad for each gift. 

Once presents had been opened, Jesse shooed all of the boys out of the house so he and Daisy could get started on the dinner that they were preparing. The turkey was already in the oven, filling the house with the scents of Christmas and home, but they needed to make dressing and squash and all of the other side dishes they were planning on serving.

"Anyone feel like taking a walk?" Cooter asked as they all stepped out into the yard.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Luke answered.

"Go on, I think I'll sit this one out." Bo said, giving the other two a small smile, then turning and heading for the barn.

"What's with him?" Cooter asked, watching Bo walk away.

"I'm not sure" Luke responded, turning in the opposite direction with Cooter, heading for the woods behind the house.

The two men walked companionably for a while, until the silence was finally broken by Cooter. "So, what's up?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. You told me yourself, not six months ago, that you were going to force yourself to make a decision by the end of the year."  
  
Luke turned his head and looked at Cooter, then sighed, hanging his head. "It's not easy...I made my decision...but I'm...nervous."

"So...you're going for it."  
  
"I don't have a choice...I can't keep living like this...this...half-life."

"No, you can't...and I think you've made the right decision."

"We'll know soon enough."

"When are you going to do it?"

"When we get back to the hotel tonight. I don't want to have anyone else around."  
  
"I don't blame you there."

"Yeah." Luke sighed, walking in silence with Cooter through the woods, doing a circle to the old swimming hole that he and Bo liked to go to during the summer, then back to the house.

Dinner that afternoon was warm, and comfortable, filled with the scents and tastes of the holidays. The boys stuffed themselves on turkey, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, and the whole nine yards. But all too soon it was time to head back to Atlanta. 

Daisy, Jesse and Cooter stepped outside to see the boys off. The cousin's hugged Daisy then shook hands with Jesse and Cooter, smiling as they slid into the car.

"Have a good few days, we'll see you soon." Daisy said, smiling through the open windows at her cousins.

"Take care of yourselves." Jesse said, smiling proudly at his boys.

"We will, Uncle Jesse," Luke answered "we'll see you in a few days."

"Good Luck." Cooter said, smiling through the window, his eyes landing on Luke.

  
"Thanks." Luke said, smiling a bit sheepishly at Cooter.

Cooter nodded and watched with Daisy and Jesse as the orange Charger headed down the road.

The drive into Atlanta was, thankfully, uneventful. The boys spent the time talking about their day, talking a bit about the job, the drive, life in general. The mood was congenial enough, but a bit thoughtful too, with both cousins having things on their minds. 

"Bo, could you please stop at the convenience store just down from the motel, if they're open."

"Sure, Luke. You okay?"

"Yeah...just want to get something to drink that's not from the soda machine."

"Okay." Bo said, pulling up to the small store, glad to see that they were still open.

"Be right back" Luke said, slipping out the window, "want anything?"  
  


"Whatever you're having is fine." Bo answered, watching as his cousin turned to go into the store.

Luke came out a few minutes later with a large paper bag, putting it into the car in front of him then sliding in the window. "Okay, let's go home...well, back to the motel" He said with a chuckle.

"You got it." Bo said, putting the car in gear once more, then pulling out into the street.

The motel was surprisingly welcoming, not quite like home, but...there was something about it. Both Duke's felt it, though neither of them commented on it at the time. 

They gathered the few small things that they had brought back with them, figuring that they were going home in a day or two they hadn't brought a whole lot. Making their way into the room, they set their things down in the corner and each sat on one of the beds. Luke dug in the bag from the convenience store and pulled out a couple of bottles of beer, handing one of them to his cousin.

"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Luke said, uncapping his and having a sip, sitting back on the bed, gazing thoughtfully at Bo.

"Luke, what's going on?" Bo asked after a few minutes, blue eyes catching Luke staring at him.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, somewhat startled.

"Well, let's start with the fact that all of your friends seem to know who I am...and it's not in a ‘this is my cousin' sort of way...like there's something different. And this is not the first time I've caught you staring at me lately. And when we left town yesterday, you went into a jewelry store and came back out without saying a word, and none of the gifts you gave anyone today could have come from that store." Bo said, leaning forward a bit, having a sip of his beer. "So what's going on? Do you have a girlfriend you're trying not to tell me about or something?"

Luke shook his head "No, it's hardly a girlfriend." He said with a wry chuckle.

"Then what is it?" Bo's voice took on a decidedly worried tone.

Luke sighed, lifting his eyes to meet his cousin's, not wanting to say, but knowing that he couldn't put it off much longer. Finally he decided that the best way to do this was to come right out with it. "Bo, I went in there to get something for you, but I'm scared to give it to you."

"Why?"

"Because...it could change everything, for the better...or for the worse."  
  
"Oh." Bo answered, silently regarding his cousin, only speaking again after a few minutes. "I can understand why you might be worried. But I can't think of anything you could give me that I wouldn't want, or love."

Luke stared at Bo for a moment, then went into the small duffle bag he'd brought in from the car and pulled out a small wrapped gift. Sitting down next to Bo he offered the blond the gift, watching with held breath as Bo took it and unwrapped it, revealing a small black jewelers box.

Bo opened the jeweler's box and gazed down at the pocket watch it held. Then he looked up at his cousin, heartbreak visible in blue eyes. "Why would you be afraid to give me a watch?" 

"It's not the watch that worries me. Go on, open the cover." Luke answered, his voice trembling. 

Bo took the silver watch from the case and held it to the light, watching for a moment as the light caught the small swirling etchings on the cover. He then pressed the stem that would open the cover and reveal the timepiece inside. The watch face was white with plain black numbers, nothing fancy, but inside the cover Bo could immediately see that words had been written. He angled the watch a bit better, trying to make them out. He read the inscription to himself, silently. Then tilted the watch again, and read aloud, almost as though he was afraid to believe what he was reading. "To my dearest Bo, love always, yours, Luke." He read them again, silently, and then turned deep blue eyes on his cousin. "What..." Bo choked up as he tried to speak, having to start again "What...does it mean?" 

"Just what it says," Luke said, his own voice quivering. "I...I love you, Bo Duke." Luke's voice ended on a whisper, terrified that he was going to lose not only his cousin, but also his best friend, with this confession.

"You..."Bo licked his lips, wetting them "You do?"

Luke nodded, waiting for Bo to run screaming from the room, or attack him, or berate him. What he wasn't prepared for was what Bo did next...

Bo stared at him for a moment, then let out a relieved-sounding laugh, then leaned over and hugged the older man, holding him tightly for a long minute.

"You...you're not angry?" Luke asked in stunned disbelief, wrapping his arms around his cousin.

"No, oh, definitely not angry." Bo responded, holding Luke tightly. "You just gave me the one Christmas present I wanted." The blond whispered.

"I did?" Luke asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yep...ya see..." Bo leaned back to look at Luke. "I love you too," he murmured, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Luke's warm lips, eyes closing, head tilting to deepen the kiss.

Luke responded in kind, the joy in his heart overwhelming as he met Bo's kiss, his lips parting to accept the caress of Bo's questing tongue, pleasantly surprised that Bo was not nearly as tentative as Luke had thought he'd be. 

Bo gently released the kiss, grinning at his cousin.

"What?" Luke asked a bit self-consciously.

  
"I've been wanting to do that for a loooong time." Bo grinned back.

  
"You have!?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Uh-huh...that...and other things..."

"You seem.... okay with this."  
  
"Oh yes...very okay with this." Bo grinned, leaning in to tease Luke's lips apart in another deep kiss, hands stroking over the older man's back, scratching lightly at the skin beneath the blue shirt he wore.

Luke moaned around the kiss, his hands caressing Bo's sides, every sense on fire as he got his first true taste of the man in his arms. As the kiss broke, Luke licked his lips, leaning back to stare into the beloved blue eyes, and raised one hand to stroke Bo's cheek. Bo turned his head to press a kiss into Luke's palm, eyes closing with a sigh as he nuzzled the palm gently. "I love you, Luke Duke..." Bo nearly purred. 

"I...I can't believe this is happening..." Luke said, catching one of Bo's hands with his free one.

"Believe it." Bo said, eyes opening to capture Luke's. 

This time, Luke was the one who leaned in to caress Bo's lips with his own. He dove gently into the welcoming warmth of Bo's mouth, following the younger man as he leaned back on the bed invitingly. Luke sighed as Bo found the buttons on his shirt and began to part them, his fingers stroking the well-muscled chest sending shivers through the dark-haired man. Luke responded to the first touch of Bo's hand against his skin by deepening the kiss with a playful growl, then pulling back, suckling gently at Bo's bottom lip before breaking the kiss entirely.

Bo opened his eyes to smile at his cousin, then with a grin he flipped Luke over on his back and straddled Luke's waist, opening the buttons on his own shirt to reveal an equally well-muscled physique. Luke could do nothing but grin up at him, truly amazed that what he had feared all along was in truth just the opposite. 

Without giving Luke too much time to think, Bo shed his shirt, dropping it to the floor at their feet, then drew back the lapels of Luke's shirt, gazing down at the older man in amazement as a single finger traced a line from Luke's chin, to his throat, down over his chest, circling each flat nipple and raising it to attention, then lower, teasing the thin trail of hair leading into Luke's jeans.

"God, Bo, do something.... please." Luke nearly begged, capturing Bo's hands and drawing the younger man forward, over him, into a heated kiss, the passion making both men writhe in the bed, their bodies brushing together relentlessly. 

"Mmm...my pleasure." Bo whispered against Luke's lips, giving a gentle, suckling kiss, then trailing his lips down over the strong chin, mouthing gently at Luke's neck, the scent of the cologne he'd used earlier in the day still detectable, mingling pleasantly with Luke's own warm, musky scent. Body shifting, Bo allowed his mouth to follow the trail his finger had already mapped, Luke's chest arching into the touch as Bo's tongue swirled around the peaked nipples, suckling each for a moment before moving lower. As Bo reached the waistband of Luke's jeans, he drew back, gazing down at Luke, love shining in his blue eyes. "I've been dreaming about this day for years..." he whispered, caressing Luke's cheek. "May I?"

"Oh yes, please..." Luke moaned, arching his pelvis against where Bo's backside rested.

Bo just grinned, then shifted on the bed more, and lowered his head back to Luke's chest, nibbling, lapping and suckling at his nipples and skin, eating the older man alive, as his fingers worked the fastenings of Luke's belt and jeans, parting the flaps, one hand slipping inside to caress Luke's erection through the cotton of his shorts.

"Oh, Bo..."Luke whispered, breathlessly. "You're going to send me over with just a touch..."

"Uh-uh...we can't have that..." Bo said, equally breathless, drawing his lips down Luke's body, stopping to nibble at his stomach, then leaning back to draw off the jeans and shorts, freeing Luke's manhood to his hungry gaze. With a happy sigh, Bo leaned forward and gently kissed the weeping tip, tongue swirling around the head, then his mouth opened and he tilted his head forward, taking the head of Luke's shaft into his mouth, when he heard Luke moan at the pleasure it sent his own arousal skyrocketing. 

Bo had been anxiously awaiting this day for years and took his delight in pleasuring Luke, taking the impressive erection in as far as he could, allowing his tongue to caress the pulsing vein running the length of Luke's shaft, moaning and suckling around the fullness in his mouth. 

Bo's hidden talent drove Luke mad with desire, but he held still as long as he could, not wanting to choke the younger man. Finally he could take it no more and began to arch against Bo's mouth. "Gotta move...oh please..." Luke moaned.

Without a word, Bo opened his throat and caressed Luke's thighs, giving silent permission to be used for Luke's pleasure. Luke took the signal for what it was and with a groan began to truly thrust into the warm, welcoming heat, his breath coming in gasps, his senses on fire, clutching the mattress and lifting his upper body as high as he could to watch the unbelievable sight of his much-beloved cousin pleasuring him. The sight, along with the warmth of Bo's mouth and the feel of his throat caressing his manhood was too much to bear, Luke felt the blood-fire rise up within him and with a bitten-back shout of pleasure, found his release, his body stilling in Bo's mouth.

  
Bo moaned as Luke's orgasm overcame him, drawing back just a little so he didn't choke, though keeping a hold of the firm length, suckling at the erection, swallowing Luke's essence with a sigh, his own body shifting in a rut against the mattress, jeans still firmly in place, much too firmly for the blonde's tastes. Lapping the last traces of Luke's seed from the softening shaft, Bo kissed the tip of Luke's manhood, then leaned back and licked his lips, his blue eyes shining. 

Luke gazed up at him, his eyes half-closed with the pleasure, a grin creasing his cheeks. "C'mere..." Luke whispered, holding out a hand to Bo.

"Mmm...second..." Bo answered, standing to shuck his jeans and the damp shorts underneath, unconcerned about nudity after all the years of sharing a room and skinny-dipping, even in the face of the huge change in their relationship.

Luke watched as Bo shed his clothing, a look of desire in his bright blue eyes. As Bo's hand went to his own manhood to calm the fire raging through him, Luke whispered. "no...please..."

"Oh, Luke, I...I need..."  
  
"I know you do...c'mere...let me." Luke's breathing was only just starting to return to normal after the powerful release, his body still shifting restlessly as his blond lover lay down beside him. 

"Please..." Bo moaned a bit plaintively, now that he was no longer concentrating on the pleasure he was giving Luke, his own body was crying out in need.

"My pleasure..." Luke leaned up on one arm, then over, taking Bo's lips with his own as his hand stroked down Bo's chest, briefly teasing his nipples, before stroking lower, over the firm stomach to cup the heated erection. Beginning a deceptively leisurely stroking, Luke continued to kiss Bo until the blonds writhing made it impossible. With a grin, Luke nodded to Bo. "Go on, Sweetheart...."  
  


Bo took it as the permission it was and began to thrust into Luke's hand, meeting each of Luke's strokes, moving faster and harder, grunting with the pleasure, his body on fire, the heat racing through him. 

"Oh...oh...ah, yes!!!!!" Bo panted as the fire raged, his body thrilling to the touch. His own release came with a scream of pleasure, his body jerking into the welcoming hand, spilling his life-essence over the still-caressing fingers.

Luke moaned as well, as Bo's release overtook him. He leaned in and kissed Bo fiercely, his hand still cupping the now-softening erection. Bo responded to the kiss, then broke it, needing air. Breathing heavily he gazed up at his cousin, a grin lighting his face, his eyes half-lidded with the pleasure. 

A low moan escaped the blonde as Luke released him, the brunette bringing his hand up to his own lips. Luke inhaled the strong, musky scent of his lover, then tentatively lapped at his own hand, tasting Bo for the first time. With a sigh, he began to clean his hand more enthusiastically, well aware of his cousin's eyes on him, of the desire that the action was spiking within the blond. As he finished cleaning his hand, he leaned over and kissed Bo deeply, their bodies intermingling as Luke covered the younger man.

Luke simply kissed and held Bo for a long time, basking in the soul-deep connection he could feel expending between himself and his cousin. Finally with a sigh he stood and held out his hand to help Bo up. Once Bo was on his feet Luke drew back the covers of the bed, finished shedding his shirt, and sprawled out on the mattress, holding out his hand again to Bo in invitation.

"What about the maid service...Mindy..." Bo asked, slightly worried about what their friends would think of only one bed being used.

"It's okay, Bo, she already knows. So does Kyle, and so does Mike." Luke answered softly, his hand still outstretched. 

"They do?" Bo asked, surprised as he took the hand and settled down next to his lover.

"Yeah, they do...and they'll be glad to know I made my decision."

"Decision?" Bo asked, though too sated to pursue that train of thought right at the moment, figuring he'd get the story out of Luke eventually. "Mmm...I'm glad you made it too." Bo said, resting his head on Luke's chest, his eyes closing and sleep coming over him fast as he wrapped his arms around Luke and settled in the warmth of Luke's embrace.

Luke smiled, glad he'd made his decision, too, as he held his long-time love, but new lover and joined him in slumber.

Waking up the next morning, Bo found himself lying against a human pillow. He grinned and turned his head, pressing a kiss to Luke's chest, breathing a sigh of relief that the night before hadn't been some wonderful dream. He laid there for a long time, smiling at his lover, his fingers tracing lazy patterns over the warm, naked skin. 

Luke woke slowly, feeling the light touches of his new lover. His blue eyes opened and he tilted his head to press a kiss into the blond hair of his beloved. "Hey" he whispered.

"Hey yourself." Bo said, tilting his head up to smile at Luke, then leaning in to graze his lips with a gentle kiss.

"Mmm..." Luke purred as the kiss ended. He smiled at Bo. "So I take it you're still okay with this...?"

"Oh yeah...can't wait to explore this more." 

"Hold that thought," Luke said with regret "much as I would love to stay here with you and explore...we still have to work today."

"Spoilsport" Bo playfully groused, pouting as he slipped from the bed and headed, naked, into the bathroom.

"Tease!" Luke called out, watching Bo hungrily. He grinned and then rolled over and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant memories running through his mind from the night before.

Bo came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, toweling his hair dry. He looked over at his cousin, watching him doze, a smile in his blue eyes. Leaning over he pressed a gentle kiss to Luke's lips, teasing him awake again. 

"Mmmm?" Luke's eyes opened, his smile slowly widening.

"Shower's yours...I'll go get us some coffee."

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Luke said, slipping from the bed.

Bo felt a shiver at the endearment...chuckling to himself, he'd never been one much for being called nicknames, but it was...sweet...coming from Luke.

That day the store was as busy as ever. All the Christmas merchandise was half off, so all of the regulars were in, as well as others who stopped as a result of the big sign that Mike had had Bo and Luke hang by the roadway. Bo and Luke didn't get a spare second to even say hi, hardly, only catching glimpses of each other as they passed in the aisles. By six they were exhausted, and anxious to get back to the hotel. So it was with some hesitation that Luke headed into the office at Mike's call as he headed to the door with his cousin.

"I'll go wait in the General for you, Luke." Bo said, smiling at his cousin as he heard Mike's voice calling.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Luke answered, giving Bo a small smile, then turning to meet up with his friend and their boss. 

"What's up, Mike?" Luke asked as he entered the office and closed the door behind him at Mike's nod.

"Have a seat."

Luke did so, watching his old friend with a curious expression.

"Luke, I've been doing some thinking. The store is really doing well, the sales are up, and I only see things getting better as time goes on."  
  


"I'm glad to hear it, I know we've been busy the past few days."

Mike nodded. "At the same time, my wife has been bugging me about working so many hours, not taking enough time with her and the kids. The kids are still little and they miss their dad."

"That's understandable." Luke said as Mike paused for a breath.

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay..." 

"You and Bo have been doing a phenomenal job. I keep hearing from the other guys how great you're doing and how good you are with the customers."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that, I'll be sure to let Bo know, too."

"Thanks. But I didn't have you come in here just to offer praise. I have a business proposition for you."

Luke unconsciously sat up straighter as Mike's words got his attention, "Okay"

"I need someone around here who can run things when I'm not here. Someone I trust, someone I can depend on. I'd like that person to be you. I'd like you to manage the store for me. It will free me up to go on buying trips and to take more time with my family." Mike said, watching Luke's expression as he spoke.

Luke blinked in surprise. "You want me to manage the store?"  
  
"Yeah, you seem to have a real handle on the equipment and the merchandise."

"But I don't have any management experience, or even retail. I wouldn't know how to run a register or do a balance sheet or anything! What about Josh, or Jake?"  
  
"I don't want Josh or Jake. Don't get me wrong, Luke, they're good guys, but Josh is older, retired and doesn't want more than a part-time job, I've talked about this with him off and on, and he's really not interested, in fact, he agreed with me that you'd be great in the position, when I mentioned it a few days ago."

"What about Jake?"

  
"Jake is a little too...flighty. He works hard, when he's here, but he skirts just around the edges of the attendance policy I loosely have in force." Mike paused, giving Luke a moment to think.

"This is so sudden, I've only been here a few days." Luke said thoughtfully. "I like the store well enough, and I admit, the thought of a steady paycheck is appealing. But I'd have to leave my home and my family." Luke looked up at Mike "Actually, more importantly, I have to talk to Bo about this, it would affect him too."

"He's welcome to continue on as a salesperson. The pay rate is $8 per hour, plus commission on anything sold over $200. The rate I offered you both for this week was because of the holidays and being swamped."

"Okay, I'll let him know."

"In case you're wondering, as Manager you would make $30,000 per year, plus a bonus based on the stores end of the year sales figures." 

Luke nodded thoughtfully, the amount of the compensation definitely giving him pause. "Can I take a few days to think about it?"  
  
"Sure, sure. I'd like an answer by January 10th, though."  
  
Luke nodded. "Yeah, I should have an answer for you well before that."  
  
"Thank you for even listening and hearing me out." Mike said as Luke stood.

"Well, thank you for the offer." Luke answered, shaking Mike's hand. 

"Give it some thought, you're working through the 28th, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, g'night, Mike."  
  
"See you tomorrow." Mike said, watching as Luke left the store.

Bo watched his cousin come toward the orange car, smiling from ear to ear at the sight of the dark-haired man. Though his smile wavered as he saw the thoughtful look on Luke's face. He turned the car on and put it into gear as Luke slid in the window. 

"You okay, Luke?" Bo asked, reaching between them on the seat to squeeze Luke's hand.

"Yeah, just have some thinking to do..." Luke answered, looking over at his cousin. "And something we need to talk about."

Bo looked a little worried at that statement, afraid he knew what Luke was thinking about, but given his cousin's quietness, he decided to let Luke take the lead in the discussion. 

"Why don't we go to that place over on 4th? The quiet one."

  
"You mean the Italian place?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  


"Sure, I could go for some spaghetti." Bo answered, pointing the car in that direction.

Once they were seated and their order placed, Bo looked over at Luke. "Luke, what's the matter?"  
  


Luke regarded his cousin...his friend...his...life...for a moment, then spoke quietly. "Mike offered us both jobs today. He wants me to manage the store, and you to work as a salesperson."

"Really...wow." Bo said, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him yes?" 

"No, I told him I needed to talk to you first. I can't even tell him yes for myself, without considerin' you...if last night meant anything at all."

"It meant something, Luke...it meant more than something." 

Luke nodded, smiling. "For me too."

"Good." Bo said. "Now, about the jobs, I'm not sure what there is to think about."

"Well, it means leaving Hazzard, leaving the farm, leaving Jesse, Daisy, Cooter."

"It means making some real money, having a steady paycheck and being able to help Jesse pay the bills."  
  


"But what about the farm work? We can't expect him and Daisy to do everything on their own."  
  
"Luke, Atlanta is only about an hour and a half away. The store is normally closed on Sunday, and we probably aren't going to have to work 7 days a week. We can go home on our days off to help with the heavy chores and Daisy and Jesse can handle the day to day ones."

"What about harvest time, and planting?" 

"With the money we'll be making, we can afford to hire Jesse some help during those few weeks." Bo said, thoughtfully.

"Bo, you sound like you've been thinking about this."

"I have." Bo answered, meeting Luke's eyes. 

"So you're willing? Even though it means finding an apartment in town, going to work every day, not being able to laze around in the heat of the summer or cold of the winter?"

Bo nodded. "Don't get me wrong, Luke, I'll miss farm life, I'll miss Hazzard...but I think that this is a great opportunity for us...especially you, and I think you should take it." Bo smiled..."and, I hope my place is with you."

"It is, if you want it to be."

"I do. I've wanted nothing more for as long as I can remember."

Luke smiled. "You're something else, Beauregard Duke."

Bo chuckled, letting Luke get away with saying his full name as the waitress appeared with their dinners.

The door of the motel room barely closed before Luke locked it and turned to Bo with a feral grin. Capturing his cousin's lips Luke kissed him like his very life depended on it. Bo gasped in surprise, which worked to Luke's advantage as the older man deepened the kiss and nudged his younger cousin toward the bed, grinning as he pushed Bo down onto it and continued kissing him. They groaned and wrestled for a few moments, managing to undress each other in the tussle, until they lay skin to skin, Luke on top of Bo, kissing the younger man, his pelvis rocking against Bo's, getting them both worked up quickly. 

Bo clasped Luke to him, breaking the kiss only to breathe and nuzzle Luke's throat and shoulder, his hands on his cousin's rear encouraging the rocking as their shafts met, gliding together in sweet friction. Sliding one hand between the two of them, Bo held their shafts together, gliding his thumb over the both tips as he encouraged the movement. 

The passion between the two of them built to a fever pitch in short order, both having been mildly aroused most of the day with the memories from the night before playing through their minds at odd moments. 

Luke could feel his release coming on like a locomotive. To keep silent, as it approached he kissed Bo hard. The combination of the stroking, the thrusting and the kiss sent Bo over with him, a low moan the only sound as they kissed through the mutual release. 

Luke broke the kiss and opened his eyes a moment later meeting Bo's gaze as Bo raised his hand and lapped the spilled essence from his fingers. Luke took the coated hand and drew it to his own lips, lapping gently at the fingers, helping to clean Bo off. 

Once his hand was clean, Bo wrapped his arms around Luke and settled the older man against himself, kissing the top of his head. They lay together, not saying anything, simply enjoying the love between them for a long time.

The silence was finally broken by a soft word from Luke. "Bo?"

  
"Hmmm?" Bo asked, sleepily.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, love."

Luke started at the name, blinking then smiling. "You...you seem...awfully...at ease...with everything we've done so far."

Bo sighed and shifted, kissing Luke's hair once again and then nudging Luke off of him so he could sit up. Luke shifted and matched Bo's pose so they were sitting side-by-side against the headboard. Bo reached out and took Luke's hand, not wanting to lose the connection altogether, worried about his next words...and the next few minutes.

"Luke..." Bo swallowed.

"What is it, Bo?"

"You're not the first man I've been with." Bo said softly.

Luke drew back his hand in surprise. "Oh..." Luke's voice was equally soft.

Bo let Luke's hand go, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before continuing, trying to get the words out without showing the turmoil he was in. "I've known since I was a kid that I was...capable...of being attracted to both men and women. I've gravitated more toward women...but my senior year, a guy about 3 years older than me moved into town. We started hanging out and became good friends. Larry was a great guy. We had a lot in common, cars, the farm, horses. We just had a lot in common." Bo paused, glancing over to Luke, noting the almost closed-off expression on his cousin's face. With a sigh, Bo continued. "One day, he confessed to me that he was gay. Or that he thought he was...he was scared, he didn't know anyone else who was and he thought that there was something wrong with him, that he was a bad person because he wanted to make love to men instead of women. I told him that he wasn't the only one attracted to men. Soon after that, we started experimenting...fooling around, making out."

"I see..." Luke said softly.

"It was a relief for both of us, finding out that we weren't the only ones. Soon after I realized that there were others in town, if you knew where to look. Toward the end of the summer after graduation, Larry found someone else, someone his own age who he could truly love, and who could give the love he deserved back to him. Last I heard, he was living in Pennsylvania and was doing pretty good for himself." 

Luke just looked at his cousin, blue eyes clouded with pain, trying to digest this new information and the fact that he didn't know his cousin as well as he thought. Finally Luke stood, drew on his clothes and headed for the door. Bo watched, his heart pounding in his chest, as Luke stepped through the door without a word or a backward glance. 

Kyle saw his friend leaving his motel room as he was heading back to his apartment from the car, having run out for some milk. "Luke?"

"Oh, hi, Kyle." Luke said, sounding distracted.

"Luke, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"You want to talk about it?"

Luke looked at his friend, uncertain if he should, but after a moment he nodded and followed Kyle to a bench in the corner of the motel lot. 

"What happened? Is it something to do with Bo?"

Luke nodded.

"Did you tell him?" Another nod from Luke. "Luke, what's going on? You're really scaring me here."

Kyle had been his best friend in the Marine's...nearly as good of a friend as Bo had always been, but Luke wasn't sure how to talk to him about this. Finally, he just started speaking. "Bo told me tonight that I wasn't his first...that he's been with another man."

"And?" Kyle asked, not sure where the problem was in this.

"And?" Luke asked, not sure how Kyle could not understand what he was thinking. He turned piercing blue eyes on his friend and tried to explain as best as he could. "He's mine! I've love him for so long...and he goes out and sleeps with some kid when he's in high school..." Luke hung his head in his hands, nearly breaking down.

"Luke...whoa..." Kyle put an arm around Luke's shoulders. "Easy...Easy, buddy."

"I just...I knew he liked women...that doesn't surprise me...but I never knew that he was attracted to guys too."

"Was that his only time?"

"I don't know."

  
"You mean you didn't ask?"

"No."

"Luke...let me ask you something..." Luke nodded and Kyle continued, "Do you love him?"

"More than life itself." Luke answered, sounding miserable.

"Then don't let this stand in your way. He had another man...so what...he's with you now - or at least I'm assuming so, based on how you took this news."

"Yeah, he is."

"Luke...in light of this, I'm going to tell you something I haven't ever told anyone else..." Kyle paused, gathering his words. "Mindy cheated on me when I was gone. The nights got to be too lonely, the days too long, and the fear too high. When I got back, she told me everything...within just a few days. I forgave her, and that was the best decision I have ever made. I don't know what I would ever do without her."

"So you think I should let this go?"

"I do."

  
Luke sighed heavily. "You may be right...even if it's not easy..." he said, standing. "Thanks, Kyle." He said, giving his friend a wry smile and a squeeze to his shoulder.  


"Any time, buddy." Kyle said, watching Luke walk off into the night, heading down the road, away from the motel.

Bo watched in disbelief as Luke walked out of the room, leaving him shaking and frightened, afraid his confession had ruined everything, their friendship, their love, and his very life. Bo could deal with a lot of things, but losing Luke was not one of them. He felt like he had during the years while Luke was gone, never knowing if his older cousin was coming back, or how he would come back - if he'd be okay...if they'd be okay. 

Wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand Bo got up, drew on some shorts and settled down in the bed he'd used up until the night before. Thoughts of that night, and when they'd arrived back to the room an hour ago tormented him. He couldn't stop thinking of how good things seemed, the love he felt for Luke beating strong in his heart, as strong as the love he'd ever had for anyone. Bo didn't know how he would go on, if Luke left him because of this...he didn't know if he could or if he even wanted to. The tears continued to flow as he curled up in a ball and tugged the covers over himself, cold fingers of fear tugging at his heart.

Luke walked for an hour, his thoughts going around in circles. He couldn't get Bo's confession off his mind...and yet he couldn't let go of the memories and feelings from the times they had been together. He was at war with himself in a battle that he wasn't sure he could win. If he let the thought of Bo being with another man bother him to the point where he let go of Bo completely, he lost. If he accepted it, he would have to accept the fact that he wasn't the first man Bo had loved...and he wasn't sure if that was winning or not.

When he finally circled back to the motel, he opened the door quietly and stepped into the room, the sight of his beloved cousin curled up on his side, covered to his nose with blankets, made his decision for him. He couldn't just walk away from the best friend he'd ever had, he couldn't stand the thought of losing Bo completely, to never have the warmth of his smile, the bright eyes flashing mischief at him. Luke realized in that moment that no matter what, he wanted Bo in his life and in his arms.

Luke sighed and stepped silently across the room, determined to not let another day go by before talking to his cousin about what had happened, what he was feeling. Luke stopped in his tracks at a rustling from the bed, his cousin usually slept soundly, unless he was having a nightmare, but those were usually accompanied by the kicking off of blankets and sometimes rather loud cries of fear. He headed over to the bed and reached out to touch Bo's shoulder gently, softly calling his name.

Bo shifted and then turned, blinking overly bright blue eyes up at Luke, sending a fresh stab of regret through the older man's heart as he realized that his cousin had been crying.

"Aw, Bo...I'm sorry I ran out like that..." Luke whispered, gently touching Bo's cheek with the back of his fingers. Bo simply nodded, not trusting his voice. "I'm not leaving you...not unless you want me to." Luke finally said.

Bo sat up slowly and settled against the headboard, his sad blue gaze trained on his cousin. "Then why'd you leave?"

"Because I was surprised, and I guess a little hurt."  
  
"Because I'd been with another man." Bo said flatly.

"That and because I didn't know before that you had been. I thought I knew everything about you - to find out something like that just...startled me. I shouldn't have run, but I needed to think and clear my head. Forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you for running."

"Thank you." 

Bo nodded, not sure what else to say.

"I realized while I was walking, that the timing you described was while I was gone."  
Bo nodded. "Did that have anything to do with it?"

Bo thought for a moment. "It did in that I missed you," he finally said softly. "I was lonely and Larry's friendship meant a lot to me. I was scared, and after we started experimenting he would hold me and tell me that it was going to be all right. That you would come home to me safe and sound."

Luke startled in surprise at that, then asked a question... "Bo, how long have you felt this way about me? How long have you not only loved me as a cousin, but as something more?"

Without hesitation Bo answered "Since I was about 12 or 13..."

"You mean...you've loved me since you were a _kid_?" the surprise in Luke's voice couldn't be hidden.

"Yeah, I have. I've been in love with you since I was a kid." Bo answered matter of factly.

Luke stared silently at Bo for a long time. "Did Larry know?"

Bo nodded, a bit shyly. "Yeah, he did. He knew that...he was never going to have my full heart, even though I loved him in my own way."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"  
  
"I've been thinking about it, for a long time. I just always figured that it would never go anywhere, so it seemed better to keep what I had with you, than to risk everything and lose you completely."

"Oh, Bo...Sweetheart, I wish you'd said something sooner...I've been thinking about telling you for a long time too...years...in fact."

Bo smiled at the term of endearment then chuckled ruefully. "I'm glad that you finally gave in and said something. Even if we never do anything again, it was worth it for last night and today."

Those words nearly broke Luke's heart, afraid that he'd missed his chance. "Do you want anything more to happen?"

Bo nodded. "I do...though I don't have much experience beyond what we've already done."

"You don't?" Luke asked, curious. 

"No...I wouldn't let Larry go any further than touching and kissing...there was only one person I wanted to fully give myself to."

"You mean...me?" Luke asked softly.

Bo nodded. "Yes, you...if you'll have me."

"I would love to..." Luke said, then tentatively leaned over and brushed his lips against Bo's, testing.

Bo scooted closer to Luke and wrapped his arms around the older man, holding him closely as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. 

I love you, Bo Duke." Luke whispered as the lingering kiss parted. 

"I love you too, Lukas." Bo said in answer, fingers stroking through the dark hair.

Luke yawned with the petting of Bo's hand, turning to nuzzle Bo's shoulder. 

"Come on...we're both tired, it's been a long and hard night. Sleep with me?"

"Mmm...yeah." Luke smiled at the invitation, kissing Bo's shoulder then standing and shucking his clothes, crawling back in beside Bo, who had fully stretched out in the bed once again, his head on a pillow. 

Luke wrapped his arms around Bo and held him close, making a silent promise to never let the blond go, no matter what happened in the future. 

The next few days went well, the cousins worked hard during the day, and got to know each other even better at night. They were having fun with the new level their relationship had gone to, enjoying learning each other's bodies and hearts. Bo had feared awkwardness in their relationship as they learned how to please each other, but even in love, they seemed to know each other instinctively...finding each other's sweet spots with ease. Teasing, laughing, playing, simply enjoying finally being able to give voice to their long-held secret love for each other, and the desire that they shared. 

On the morning of the 29th they set out for Hazzard, intending to spend the New Year with their family, then come back the first week of January to settle in and start their new life and new jobs. 

As they drove Bo looked over at Luke and asked a question that had been in the back of his mind since they started their relationship. "How do you want to play this at home?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Luke said, looking over at his cousin.

"Well, we've gotten pretty close..." Bo said, unable to hide his smile.

"You mean are we going to be open?"

"Yeah."  
  


"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know for sure. I think Daisy suspects...at least I know she suspected about Larry. I think she suspects how I feel about you too."

"I don't know how Jesse will take it...but...I have to confess, Cooter knows."  
  
Bo raised an eyebrow at that. "Cooter knows? Do I want to know how?"

"Um...he found me one day, out in the barn, staring at a picture of you. I couldn't hide what I was feeling when he saw the look on my face."

Bo looked curiously at Luke "When was this?"

"When you had that bad wreck over at the Cedar City track. We weren't sure if you were going to come out of it whole. Jesse had sent me home to do chores and get some rest, but sleep was out of the question."

"Aw, Love..." Bo said, reaching over to squeeze Luke's hand.

Luke returned the squeeze and smiled at his love. "If it's all the same to you...I don't want to hide it. I'm tired of hiding."

"I agree. I don't know how anyone is going to take it, but, it's not fair to them or to us to keep it from them."

"Good." Luke said, smiling at Bo as they made their way back to the farm.

Dinner that night could only be described as raucous, Bo and Luke were in a great mood, beside basking in their relationship, they had gotten paid that day and were anxious to present the money to Jesse. 

After dinner the entire group settled in the living room to have coffee and talk some more.

"Well, it was worth it to work in town this week." Luke said, after things had settled down. "Here you go, Uncle Jesse," Luke said, standing and holding out an envelope to his uncle. 

"Luke, I don't want all of it!" Jesse protested.

"Don't worry about it, Uncle Jesse..." Luke said, taking his seat next to Bo once again. "There's more where that came from"

Daisy stared at him, so did Cooter. Finally Jesse spoke. "What do you mean by that, Luke?"

Luke looked over at Bo, swallowing hard. Unselfconsciously Bo laid his hand over Luke's giving silent support. Luke twined their fingers together, took a deep breath and turned bright blue eyes on his uncle, cousin and friend. "Mike offered me a job as manager of the store, and I'm taking it."

Daisy's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "How do you expect the three of us to run the farm without you?"

"Actually, I'm going with him." Bo said quietly. "I was offered a full-time job as a salesperson."

"No!" Daisy jumped up. "You can't!" 

"Daisy, honey...." Cooter said, standing and putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"Bo, you can't leave!" Daisy cried again.

"Daisy!" Jesse snapped, bringing the crying to a stop in a heartbeat. "Bo and Luke both have the right to make their own lives. We can't stop them, nor should we."

"But...the farm...the family..." Daisy said, dissolving into tears as she turned in Cooter's embrace.

Cooter wiped the tears from Daisy's cheek and kissed her hair, holding her close. "I'll help as I can, Daisy...you'll be okay."

"We've been thinking about that, Jesse." Luke said after a second. "We both get time off, we can come home on days off to do the mending and fixing needed around here. And we can hire help during planting and harvest."

"We'll be around so much it'll seem like we never left." Bo said.

"Bo...please, don't go, your place is here..." Daisy tried to plead once again, turning toward her cousin.

"No, Daisy, my place is with Luke." Bo answered, squeezing the hand that he still held. 

Jesse seemed to notice at that minute that his boys were holding hands. "Is there something else you'd like to tell us?" He asked, not sounding the least shocked.

Luke swallowed hard and looked at his uncle. "Yes, sir, there is."

Daisy stared at her cousin, not really taking in how close Bo and Luke were sitting, she was so used to them being close it didn't dawn on her to think anything was unusual.

Luke cleared his throat and looked at his family. "I realized a long time ago that my heart belongs to someone and I finally worked up the courage to let him know how I feel." Luke answered, his gaze going to Bo.

Bo smiled at Luke and finished the thought, his blue eyes never leaving those of his cousin. "What Luke didn't realize, was that my heart belongs to him too."

The air was thick with tension at the news; the only ones seemingly oblivious were Bo and Luke themselves. Jesse sat back in his chair and looked thoughtfully out of the window. Daisy gasped and stared at her cousins, not sure how to take this news. Cooter simply smiled at Luke, glad that something had finally been said.

After several long moments Jesse looked over at the couch, where his boys sat, holding hands. He watched them for a few more moments before speaking. "I can't say I'm shocked at this news." He sighed, "I've seen this coming, for a long time. The way you are together, they way you are especially if one of you is hurt or sick. I won't tell you you're wrong, or bad. I'm not going to kick you out...and I won't berate you. I will tell you that I'm worried about you. This...choice...leaves you vulnerable...it is not an easy choice, especially if you don't plan to hide it. But, the choice is yours; I've only ever wanted happiness for my family. It's clear that you are happiest together - that's been clear for years." He paused then and regarded his nephews with tears shimmering in blue eyes. "All I ask is that you take care of each other, love each other to the best of your ability and be happy."

"We will, Uncle Jesse." Luke said softly, turning to look at his uncle.

"We couldn't do anything less." Bo added.

Jesse nodded, giving them both a smile.

Luke and Bo turned to Daisy, waiting for her reaction.

Daisy turned her attention to Bo first, sighing quietly and wiping tears from her eyes. "I...I've wondered for a long time," she said softly. "You were the one most affected when Luke was gone. You are the one who worries most about him, always. And you seem to not worry as much about...appearances." 

Bo nodded. "I've loved him for a long time - too long to know really when or how it started."

"So...were all the girls just for show?" Daisy asked. She had always thought, with the way Bo teased her that maybe he had a crush on her.

"No...I've enjoyed being with women...but even then, I loved Luke - always."

Daisy regarded her cousin for a long moment. "Is he the only man?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her common sense.

Bo stared at her, unable to believe her audacity, then he swallowed and answered the question. "No, he's not the only man. But the other was a long time ago, and Luke is the only one now."

"Larry." Daisy said, as though she knew the answer.

"Not that its' really anyone's concern, but yes, Larry."

Daisy nodded. "I always wondered." Then she sighed. "I do want you boys to be happy...I guess in a way...it's just hard."

"Hard how, Daisy?" Cooter spoke up.

"I've had a crush on Bo for years..." She answered softly. "It's hard knowing I wasn't the cousin he was interested in."

Bo stood and walked over to Daisy, his arms going around her. "You're still my cousin...I still love you. I'm just not in love with you." He spoke softly, holding her close as he could feel his shirt becoming damp with her tears. "You are going to make someone very, very happy, one day, Sweetheart."

Luke watched as Bo consoled their cousin, falling even more in love with the blond because he didn't just turn away, or belittle her.

Daisy nodded against Bo's shoulder, finally turning away and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for." 

Daisy nodded again, the moved over to the chair and sat next to Cooter. Luke looked over at their friend, wondering about his reaction. 

Cooter met Luke's blue eyes and smiled "I've known for a long time how Luke feels about you, Bo." He said, his gaze turning to the blond who had returned to his seat next to Luke. "I suspected for a long time that you felt the same way. In fact there were a few times I wanted to knock your heads together to get you both to wake up," Cooter laughed, "But I knew that the timing had to be yours, not mine or anyone else's. I wish you both the best, both in love and in your new life. Just don't...forget...about us.

"We won't, Cooter. Y'all are still our family, no matter what." Luke answered.

"As I said, you can't get rid of us that easily." Bo said.

"Good." Jesse nodded, smiling at the boys. 

The next day Bo was in the kitchen getting sodas for himself and Luke when Daisy came in from a shopping trip. Bo grabbed one of the bags and sat it down on the counter, smiling over at his cousin. 

Daisy stared at Bo, smiling sadly. 

"Daisy..."

"I'm sorry, Bo...I should never..." She turned away quickly.

"Daisy..." Bo said again, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. 

"I always suspected...it's just hard to face the reality." She whispered. "Knowing that you're his...he's yours." She turned and buried her head in Bo's shoulder. "And I can't stop loving you."

Bo sighed and stroked her hair, holding her close, wishing he knew how better to console her. Finally she sighed and straightened up. "I'll be okay, I'll move on. I always knew that we couldn't be together it's...just...the last dreams of childhood...."

Bo nodded, understanding and not knowing what to say. He was spared from having to answer by the ringing of the phone. He started to grab it, when it abruptly stopped ringing.

"You best get back to packing," Daisy said, wiping her eyes, "you're leaving tomorrow. And I need to get dinner started if we're ever going to eat tonight."

"Yeah." Bo said, smiling at Daisy as he grabbed the cans of soda and headed back to his and Luke's room.

Luke hung up the phone just as Bo walked in. He turned toward the door, grinning at his cousin.

"Well, don't you look like the cat that ate the canary," Bo said, grinning as he handed Luke a soda and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Luke smiled at the kiss, "I feel like it too. Mike just called, he found us an apartment. It's actually a loft, in an old factory on the outskirts of town. He put down first months rent and security deposit."

"Wow, that was fast. I just hope we like it."

"I'm sure we will. I know it doesn't really sound like anything that would be our style, but it's in our price range, and it's not right in town, which is what we wanted." Luke said, smiling at Bo.

"I trust him...more importantly, I trust you." Bo said, edging closer to Luke, smiling warmly at him.

"Good." Luke said, leaning up slightly to brush a kiss over Bo's lips. 

Bo set his can of soda aside and took the can from Luke to do the same as he joined Luke in a kiss, lips parting to invite the older man's exploration. Luke deepened the kiss, arms going around Bo as he lost himself in the younger man. After a moment the kiss broke and Luke grinned at Bo. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that...even when I'm 80."

"I hope that's not all you want to do."

  
"Of course not." Luke grinned "But right now, we need to get packed so we can get on the road bright and early tomorrow."

"Mmmm...so you're going to make me wait..."  
  
"It's called delayed gratification, cousin." Luke said with a chuckle.

"That's not what I'd call it." Bo answered, but the grin on his face showed he was only enjoying teasing his cousin.

Luke laughed, "Get to work. There'll be plenty of time for more once we're into our new place."

"Yes, dear." Bo said with a grin.

Luke mock glared at him, but he chuckled as he went back to the box he was packing.

The next morning Bo and Luke were up early to help with chores before they got on the road. They came back in after they fed the animals to find that Daisy had outdone herself with a breakfast fit for kings. 

"Daisy...you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble." Luke said as he accepted a cup of coffee from his cousin.

"I wanted to, I expect you'll be eating cereal and toast most mornings from now on, so I wanted to make something special."

"Thanks, Cousin." Bo said, as he took his seat and had a sip of his coffee.

"You're welcome." Daisy said as she placed the plates of eggs, sausages, toast and hash browns on the table.

Jesse joined them a moment later and said grace, then they all dug in to the good food Daisy had made.

After breakfast the family headed out to the General Lee, Bo and Luke stood facing their uncle and cousin, the smiles on their faces marred by a tinge of sadness at leaving the only home they had ever known. 

"You boys will be home before you know it on your first day off." Jesse said, his voice gruff with emotion.

"Yeah, we will, Uncle Jesse" Bo responded, leaning over to give the old man a hug.

"Take care of yourself."

"You too...and keep an eye on Luke."

"I promise." Bo said with a watery smile before turning to Daisy. "Love you, cousin."

"You too. Call us...keep in touch."

  
"We will." Bo kissed her cheek then stepped back to allow Luke to say his goodbyes.

"We'll let you know when we get there. We don't have much, so moving in should be a snap."  
  
"Yeah." Jesse agreed.

"We want to come see the place when you get settled in." Daisy said, leaning in to give her older cousin a hug.

"Good. We'll be home for a visit next week."

"I know." Daisy said, kissing Luke's cheek. "Take care of Bo."

"I promise." Luke answered, knowing what Daisy wasn't saying. When the hug broke Luke turned to Jesse, offering his hand.

"Take care of yourself. Stay safe." Jesse said, accepting the handshake.

"We will." Luke answered, starting to step back then suddenly he leaned in and hugged his uncle.

Jesse returned the hug, holding it tightly for a moment. "Go on now. It'll be fine."

Luke simply nodded then turned to Bo. "Guess it's time."

Bo nodded and headed over to the driver's side of the car. He slipped in the window, sitting on the doorframe, then looked over at Daisy and Jesse, giving them a smile as he slid into the car. 

The General Lee pulled away from the Duke farm with a roar and the sound of "Dixie" echoing off the house.

Their first sight of their new home was fraught with mixed feelings from both Bo and Luke. The outside of the factory had been cleaned and freshened up, the red brick structure looking like something that had just been built.

"You're sure that this is in our price range?" Bo asked as he found a set of parking spaces numbered for their apartment.

  
"That's what Mike said." Luke answered, though he was somewhat in awe with the place as well.

"And you told him we didn't want to go any higher than $550 a month?"

"Yeah." 

"Okay..." Bo said, shrugging. "Then let's go find the manager so we can get our key and get moved in."

"Actually Mike said that he'd meet us here."

"Oh, well then lets go see if he's here yet." Bo said.

"Yeah." Luke said, leading the way toward the apartment building.

  
Bo followed close behind, raising an eyebrow at the freight elevator they needed to use to get to the third floor. When they got off the elevator, they headed down the hall and found their apartment number, 305. 

"Well, here it is." Luke said, glancing a bit nervously at Bo.

  
"Yeah, here it is." 

Luke took a breath, then impulsively reached over and squeezed Bo's hand.

"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a bit nervous. You?"  
  
"About the same."

Luke smiled at Bo, then raised his hand and knocked on the door, which was opened a moment later by Mike.

"You boys are just on time. Welcome to your new home." Mike smiled at them.

  
"Thanks." Luke said, leading Bo inside and getting his first look around. The apartment was huge, the open floor plan not leaving much for privacy. 

"This is it. The bedroom and bathroom are over there, behind the half-wall." Mike said, nodding to the right-hand corner where there was an opaque glass wall that stopped about 5 feet from the top of the ceiling. The rest of the space was open, the kitchen to the back, left-hand corner, was only defined by a "U" shaped counter and the stove, refrigerator and sink that were nestled into the back corner of the kitchen area. 

Mike watched the cousins carefully, wondering what their reaction would be.

"It's nice." Luke finally said. "Probably not what we would normally have chosen...but then again probably nicer than we would have chosen." He turned a smile on Mike.

"Much nicer than we would have probably ended up in. It was a good find." Bo added. "Thank you for your help getting it."  
  
"You're welcome." Mike answered. "It actually belongs to a friend of mine. He recently got married and his wife refused to live here. So when he told me it was for rent...I said that you'd be interested. 

"But the rent..." Luke started to say.

  
"Isn't that much because he really doesn't need the money. The place is paid off, and he makes a comfortable living in accounting. He was thinking of selling, but is having a hard time - it was the first place he lived out of college, and would be here still if his wife wasn't so...demanding. He just isn't ready to let go yet.... so, it's yours for $550 a month, plus utilities."  
  
"Thanks, Mike, we really do appreciate it."  
  
"You're welcome, Luke. I hope you enjoy yourselves here."  
  


"I think we will." Luke answered, giving Bo a bright smile, one that Mike didn't miss.

"There's some furniture in the basement storage, if you want to use it. There's a living room set and a dining room set too. The only thing he did take with him was the bedroom set."  
  


"That's okay, we'll use the living room and dining room furniture...we'd probably be more comfortable in our own bedroom set anyway." Luke said. "At least I know I would be."  
  
"Yeah, so would I." Bo agreed.

"Okay. Well, unless you need some help, I'll be going. Here are the keys to the loft, and the one to the basement storage..." Mike said, handing the sets of keys to Luke. "The storage area is numbered, so you should be able to find everything okay."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Luke said, offering a handshake to Mike.

"I'm sure you will too. I'll see you both in the store the day after tomorrow." Mike said, shaking Luke's hand, then Bo's.

"See you then." The cousins said together, watching as Mike left and closed the door behind himself.

"Well, what do we do first?" Bo asked.

"Well, we should probably get the stuff from the basement, then from the General. But first..." Luke stepped up to Bo and wrapped his arms around the younger man, leaning in to take a long, soul-filled kiss. 

"Mmm...what'd I do to deserve that?" Bo asked with a sigh as the kiss broke.

"Because I love you, and I love that you gave up everything to take this chance with me."

"I love you, Luke." Bo said simply, brushing his fingers through the dark hair of his beloved.

  
Luke smiled at Bo, then took his hand and led him out of the apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind them. 

Later that evening the couch and loveseat left by the owner, as well as the dining room table had been brought up from storage, and all of the cousins' things had been brought up from the General. Bo and Luke had spread a sleeping bag on the floor of the bedroom like a mattress, another waited next to them, ready to use for a blanket. The cousins were curled up on the bags, Bo cuddled against Luke's chest, dressed only in t-shirts and sweatpants.

  
"Well...what do you think?" Luke asked quietly.

"It's really not what I would have imagined...but, I kind of like it. I think that we can make it "home' if we let ourselves."

"Yeah, I do too. I was afraid that the furniture left was going to be modern or something, but it seems pretty average - and homelike."

"Yeah, perfect for cuddling up, reading or watching TV...whatever."

"Once we get a TV." Luke chuckled.

  
"Yeah, there is that. We going to go do some shopping tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, Mike actually gave me a ‘relocation' bonus, so we can get a bed and dresser, whatever we need. Pots, pans, food...whatever."

"Good, I was afraid we were going to have to use the money we kept after giving Jesse most of what we'd already made."

"Nope, we should be good."

"Good." Bo said, turning his head to nuzzle Luke's chest through the thin cotton shirt. 

"Mmm..." Luke sighed as Bo's head came to rest over his heart. Neither man was in the mood for lovemaking that night, due to the long day, but it sure felt good to be together.

"Love, how are we going to play this? How are we going to be to each other?" 

Luke grinned at the term of endearment, it got him straight in the heart every time he heard it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we introducing ourselves as cousins, or a couple or what?"

"What do you want to do?" Luke asked softly, fingers lazily stroking Bo's side.

"Honestly...I think I want to be open. I'm not saying go get a billboard...but...but I don't want to have to hide the love I feel for you from the world."  
  
"Even though that world can be cruel?"

"I know it won't be easy...and, I will worry about your safety...I just don't want to hide, it's not fair. And I won't be dating any girls to cover up our relationship."  
  


A thrill of pleasure ran through Luke at that statement, he had felt the same way, but hadn't wanted to broach the subject. "Mmm...I'll worry about your safety too, but if you don't want to hide, then we won't hide."

"Thank you." Bo said, turning and raising himself on his arms to lean down and kiss Luke gently. 

The kissing was slow and gentle and lasted for several minutes, though without much heat, an intermingling of hearts and love, until Luke broke it with an aborted yawn. "I'm sorry, it's not you."  
  


"I know, it's been a long day." Bo answered, leaning over to draw the blanket up over both of them. "Get some sleep, Love, we'll have plenty of time later for making out."

Luke chuckled at Bo's choice of words as he settled the blond against him once again. "I love you, Bo Duke."

"Love you too, Lukas. ‘Night." 

"Night." Luke said softly, cuddling Bo close as sleep claimed them.

The next day Bo and Luke were just finishing bringing their new bedroom set up from the truck that Mike had loaned to them for the day, when the door to apartment 301 opened. Bo sat down his end of the king-sized mattress and smiled at the pair of blond men who exited the apartment. The blonds smiled and walked up to the cousins.

"You must be the new tenets of 305?" The taller blond asked.

  
"Yeah, I'm Bo, and that's Luke."

"Hi, I'm Matt and this is my partner Steve." The tall blond nodded in the direction of his slightly shorter companion.

"Oh, are you in business together?" Luke asked.

Matt smiled "No, I'm an accountant, Steve is a DJ."

"Then you mean you're...?" Luke's question trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"We're life partners." Steve responded with a smile.

Luke laughed a bit in relief, causing Matt to raise an eyebrow. "You find that funny?"

"No, I think he's just glad to find out that we're not the only ones around..." Bo answered.

"Oh!" Steve said.

"Yeah, we've been...friends...for a long time" Bo explained, not wanting to go into the fact that they were cousins too. "But we only recently became more than friends. I think we were worried we were the only ones around."

"Nope, besides us there's the Smith-Jones's down on the second floor, and Marti and Lora on the fifth."  
  
"Marty and Lora?" Luke asked, somewhat puzzled.

  
"Yeah, Marti is a woman, in this case." Matt explained

"Well, if you can call her that." Steve said, getting a chuckle from Matt.

Bo and Luke both raised eyebrows. "Sorry" Matt said, " it's just that sometimes Marti acts more masculine than I do."

"Ah." Luke said with a smile.

"Well, we should let you finish your move. Welcome to the building" Matt said.

"Thanks." Luke said, watching the other couple head for the elevator.

"Well, I'll be." Bo said as the elevator door closed.

"I know...I'm as surprised as you are, but I'm glad too. I didn't want to have to hide anything."

  
"Me either." Bo said, glancing back at Luke, then lifting his end of the mattress. 

They got the thing in the door and over to the bedroom. "Oh wow, what a mess." Luke said, glancing at the pieces of bed frame and the headboard and dresser. Not to mention the shopping bags and boxes in the living area. 

"Don't worry, we'll have this cleaned up in no time." Bo said, ever the optimist. 

"Go for it." Luke grinned at Bo.

Bo stuck his tongue out at Luke as he headed over to the headboard to start to put the bed together.

  
"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it." 

"Help me get this bed together and I'll use it..." Bo said with a smirk.

  
"You're on!" Luke grinned, practically running over to the bed to help.

Bo chuckled and the two got to work putting together their new bed.

Later that evening Luke stood in the middle of the living area, surveying it with a thoughtful smile. Bo walked up behind him, fresh and clean from a shower, and put his arms around the older man, nuzzling Luke's neck.

"Mmm...you smell good." Bo murmured.

  
"Bo, its just soap from my shower." Luke chuckled.

  
"Doesn't matter, you still smell good," Bo said, gently mouthing Luke's neck.

Luke groaned and turned in his lover's arms, wrapping his own arms around the slightly taller man, fingers tangling in the blond hair as he found Bo's lips and caressed them with his own, teasing the lips open to slip his tongue inside for a long, lazy exploration.

Bo clutched at the t-shirt that Luke wore over his sweatpants as he met the exploration with one of his own, his hands slipping under the t-shirt, seeking shower-warmed skin. 

Luke pulled gently out of the kiss, tugging at Bo's bottom lip as he did so, his blue eyes meeting the dark ones of his best friend, cousin...lover. "Ready to try out that new bed?" Luke asked, his voice husky with desire.

"Oh yeah..." Bo answered, taking Luke's lips in another kiss, this one more demanding, less gentle. 

Luke broke the kiss with a gasp, needing air. He stepped back just a bit and tugged the t-shirt over his cousin's head, baring the blonde's chest. "Dang, you're beautiful." Luke said, running his hands down Bo's chest, then leaning in to press kisses to the skin, his mouth moving with hunger over the shower-scented skin, tasting his fill of the blond. 

With a moan Bo tilted his head back, arching into the touch of Luke's mouth, hands caressing Luke's arms, encouraging him, his body tightening in anticipation.

"Mmm...mmm..." Luke moaned, feasting on Bo's pecs, his lips seeking and finding Bo's nipples, licking and suckling each one, having discovered that attention there drove his lover mad with desire.

"Oh, God...Luke..." Bo moaned, hands fisting Luke's wavy dark hair, holding those magical lips to his chest, spikes of desire shooting straight to his groin. "Oh..." he moaned again as Luke's suckling took on a fever pitch and one hand dropped to caress Bo's shaft through the sweatpants. "Stop...please..." Bo moaned, bringing Luke up short.

"Bo...are you okay, Sweetheart?" Luke asked, standing up once again and caressing Bo's cheek, it wasn't like he'd never done what he was doing before, they'd done a lot of exploration in the previous week and a half.

In answer Bo leaned in and took Luke's lips in a fierce kiss, tongue thrusting into the warm mouth, fingers fisting in Luke's t-shirt, holding him close. "I want you..." Bo whispered as the kiss broke. "Make me yours."

"You mean..."

"Yes...that's exactly what I mean."

Luke looked at Bo with a bit of panic. "I've never...."

"I know, I've never done it either...but I think we can figure it out somehow..." Bo reassured his lover. "I've only thought about it for years..."

"Oh..." Luke groaned, the look in Bo's eye making him harder than he'd ever been. 

"So...will you...?" 

Without saying a word Luke pressed forward, kissing Bo hard and pushing him back into the bedroom, hands scrabbling to find purchase on Bo's sweatpants and push them down. Bo helped Luke get him undressed, then helped get Luke's own shirt and pants off, the clothes landing in a pile on the floor, the boys landing in a pile on the bed. 

"I don't have anything...." Luke moaned, mouthing at Bo's neck, writhing against the man beneath him.

"Drawer..."  
  
"Boy Scout." Luke teased, kissing Bo once again, then sliding off of the blond to retrieve the small tube of lubricant from the bedside drawer. "When'd you get this?"

"When you went into that deli to get us lunch...I went into the drugstore next door..." Bo grinned at Luke. "I was hopin' to use it tonight."

"Not that I know what to do..."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out...you're a smart guy." Bo answered, capturing the back of Luke's neck and drawing him back down for another kiss. 

Luke moaned and fell to kissing Bo like his life depended on it, writhing restlessly against Bo, his manhood brushing against Bo's thigh sending shivers through them both. 

After a few long minutes, Bo gently pushed Luke back and rolled over on his stomach, pressing his manhood into the bed, writhing against the covers, trying to get friction to ease the tension. 

  
"Oh no you don't...." Luke stopped him by putting his hand to Bo's backside, caressing the firm globe of his rear, down his thigh, over his back, simply looking and touching. Then his lips followed, kisses pressed into Bo's back, over his rear, making Bo arch and moan as he tried to get more.

"Please...please love..." Bo begged, wiggling his butt.

With a moan Luke uncapped the lube and took a bit on his fingers, glancing down a bit nervously at the picture that Bo presented. He froze for a moment, nerves and excitement warring within him. 

  
"Luke...honey...." Bo had turned his head toward his lover and at the look on Luke's face he reached out and took Luke's hand, drawing him back to the present. "It's okay, I want this...I want you...please." 

Luke swallowed hard. "I just don't want to hurt you, and I've heard that this does hurt."

"It doesn't matter...please.... please," Bo nearly begged, "I want to be yours, tonight and forever. I love you."

The last three words were all it took to thaw Luke, his heart melting. With trembling fingers he caressed the warm skin of his beloved's rear, his shaking hand moving closer and closer to where he knew the guarded entrance to Bo's body hid. He paused a moment, hand gently brushing over the flesh of Bo's rear. "Use a pillow to lift your body..." Luke instructed quietly. 

Bo fumbled for a pillow, but finally had one in place, under his pelvis. Luke moaned as Bo spread his legs and he was now able to see his goal. Kissing Bo's back as he moved, Luke slid his slicked up finger along the length of the crease of Bo's backside, the fingers slipping inside to brush against the guardian ring. Bo inhaled quickly at the sensation of something pressing over that sensitive area, moaning with need when his gasp caused Luke to stop. "Please...." He whispered.

"You're okay?" 

"Yes...please, Luke..." Bo's hips arched, begging for Luke's touch. 

  
Luke lowered his hand once again, stroking the lube over the tight ring, massaging it, caressing his lover with gentle strokes, almost afraid to go to the next step, but yet wanting to at the same time. With a sigh Luke stretched out alongside Bo, his lips finding their way over Bo's back, bathing the younger man in kisses and caresses as he continued to massage the entrance to Bo's body. When Bo was writhing so much that Luke felt like neither of them could take any more, he slipped one finger slightly past the guarding ring, nearly pulling out as Bo gasped at the sensation.

  
"Don't!" Bo said, feeling Luke about to pull back. "Just give me a second..." He shifted, trying to get comfortable. His shifting caused the finger to slide a bit further, creating a sudden feeling of fullness. Bo couldn't tell if it felt good or just strange, but he didn't want to stop...not by a long shot. Writhing more, Bo's breathing picked up pace, his heart racing. "More...please.... move..." Bo asked, begged.

Luke's own breathing was erratic as he listened to and watched his lover, feeling the tension in his back, the tension warring with the arching and push of his hips. At Bo's begging Luke gently began to thrust the one slick finger in and out, slipping fully past the ring of muscle after several thrusts, moaning at how tight and hot it felt. The manhood that had wavered at the fear of causing his beloved pain came back full on with the thought of what it would be like to be buried deep in that hot, slick channel. 

"More...please more..." Bo begged as the feeling of fullness increased, he could feel his inner passage expanding and contracting, caressing Luke's finger.

"Mmm..." Luke kissed Bo's back again and then sat up a bit, adding more lube and a second finger, beginning to scissor and stretch the tight heat of Bo's body, moaning at the heated response of his lover's moans and soft cries. 

After the initial shock of having something invading his body Bo found himself craving the stretching, the intimacy in the act was more incredible than he'd ever imagined. He was surprised to find that his body wasn't fighting the invader, rather it seemed to welcome it...to want more of it. He arched back into Luke's caress his manhood rubbing against the bed only adding to the pleasure he was feeling with the intimate preparation. 

"You ready for another finger, Sweetheart?" Luke asked breathlessly, his own body thrumming in response to Bo's writhing and small mewls of pleasure.

"Mmm...please, yes..." Bo moaned, arching back into Luke, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the brunette.

With a groan Luke added some more lube to his fingers and slid the third finger in alongside the other two, sliding easily past the guardian ring now, fingers scissoring a bit, opening the passage as much as he could. 

Swallowing hard at the increased fullness, Bo moaned, only able to take a few moments "now...please...." He begged. 

Luke moaned at the plea, leaning in to kiss Bo's shoulder fiercely as he withdrew his hand. Reaching one last time for the lube he took some on his palm and stroked his own manhood, slicking the flesh. "Ready...please say yes...please" 

"Now...need you, Luke..." Bo moaned, arching against the bed.

  
Luke shifted so he was straddling Bo's rear, arms supporting him to either side of his lover. Using one hand he guided his manhood to the waiting entrance, teasing the pucker a little with a few strokes of the tip of his erection. 

"Ugh.... please...please..."

"Shhhhhh....Sweetheart..." Luke whispered, still nervous, but every moan of his lover helped to ease his nerves. 

Bo could take no more, and he pressed back against the tip of Luke's manhood, groaning as it slipped past the entrance. "Yes..." he moaned, feeling the slick shaft inside for the first time. 

Luke moaned as well, feeling the walls of Bo's body caressing him as he sank into the welcome warmth. His breathing was harsh, his body on fire as he settled himself inside his lover for the first time. "Need to move, Sweetheart," he moaned after several moments of a gentle rocking, his body learning Bo's rhythms.

"Yes..." Bo arched into Luke at the words.

Luke began a gentle thrusting, withdrawing almost all the way, then thrusting back in, sinking a bit farther into his lover with each thrust. 

The gentle thrusting was having an effect on Bo that he hadn't expected. Not only was his body full with Luke's, his every sense seemed to be on fire. The stirring in his groin, the rapid beating of his heart, the filling of his very soul, seemed to be so much more at the moment. 

Luke thrust a bit harder as Bo responded by arching into him, meeting his movements. He gasped and stilled though, as Bo let out a cry. "Bo..."  
  


"Oh, do it again..." Bo moaned, arching into Luke..."Please..."

"Wha-..." then Luke realized he must have stroked Bo's prostate. With a groan of his own he tried to duplicate his last thrust, causing Bo to arch and buck as he stroked the tiny gland, his body sinking fully into the blond now with each stroke. 

Bo moaned and clawed at the blankets, desperately wanting Luke to move, and yet never wanting to let him go. Finally he could take it no more. "Please...please move...need...want...."

"Yes...." Luke moaned, beginning to thrust in earnest his body quickly finding a rhythm with Bo's, nudging Bo's prostate on every stroke, trying to give pleasure as well as receive it. 

"Ohhhh...." Bo moaned, feeling the tight fullness, the heady heat, his body moving with Luke's, his heart full of love and desire for the man who held him wonderfully captive. Pressing back Bo encouraged Luke to move more. 

In his nervousness Luke was moving with a steady, slow rhythm, enjoying the press and slide, but not wanting to hurt Bo at all, taking it easy. Bo nearly couldn't stand it...."Luke, move....if you love me...then take me..." The blonde groaned out, still clutching the sheets, the slow press and slide not nearly enough for his overly sensitive body.

Luke moaned at Bo's words and arched his back as he withdrew himself from Bo's body once again, then slammed home with enough force to make them both groan. Drawing back again, he again thrust home, the start of a rhythm that soon had them moaning, panting and sweating from the exertion. 

"I can't take much more..." Luke warned, breath coming in heaving gasps, body on fire, the release no longer something he just wanted but something that he felt like he would die without. 

"Yes..." Bo lifted his head and was pressing back with all his might, slamming his rear onto Luke's manhood.

They cried out each other's names at the same moment. Luke froze inside of Bo's body, his hot life-essence filling Bo with such force that it made the younger man gasp with his release, the dual pleasure of his lover inside of him and the friction of the sheets against his own manhood too much to bear. He lay there panting and throbbing as his life-essence covered the bed, the most pleasurable fire he'd ever experienced. As their bodies calmed after the dual release, Bo reached back and drew Luke down on top of him, murmuring to Luke how wonderful it felt, how amazing, how much he loved the older man. 

Luke couldn't find words for even a murmur, instead he nuzzled Bo's neck, then grasped Bo's hair and tilted his head so that he could press a fierce, thankful kiss to the warm lips of his lover. "I love you, Bo Duke," he whispered as the kiss broke and his breathing returned to normal.  
  
"I love you, Lukas." Bo whispered back, still shivering with the after effects of the amazing release.

Luke smiled and slipped, a bit regretfully, from Bo's body. With a small moan he turned and drew Bo on top of him, nuzzling the warm neck once again. "Mmm..." he purred.

Bo reached out and drew a blanket over them both, settling down to sleep, content and sated with the love of his life.

Luke curled around Bo and thanked his lucky stars that he decided to finally take a chance on love.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <https://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=37251>


End file.
